1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal display is configured to align liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
The liquid crystal display may be provided in various alignment modes. For example, in a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates when an electric field is formed between the two substrates, and light is transmitted through the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules to display the image. The vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains for aligning the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, and thus a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is improved.
In recent years, a curved liquid crystal display has been developed. The curved liquid crystal display comes with a curved display panel, and can display images having an improved three-dimensional effect, which may provide an immersive viewing experience to the user. However, the curved liquid crystal display may suffer from light leakage due to its curvature.